A New Dark Lord
by WWT
Summary: Sarah goes to school and has it practically in ruins within the hour; dark and manipulative, just like her father. Here's a hint: long, wavy black locks and eyes black as night. He died during the war, just months after she was concieved. And it aint Sev.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah glanced in front and behind her at the other first years waiting to be sorted into their respective houses. She smirked; they were all jittery, jumpy and excited with nerves. Unlike her; Sarah, as usual, was calm and collected, never jumpy. It was calm and uncaring or seething and all glares with her.

"Sarah...Lirdde?" The uneasy voice of Minevera McGonagall sounded throughout the hall and she could sense hundreds of eyes settle on her as she strode confidently to the stool. She knew what was going though each mind: A sense of deja vu to be reckoned with matching with her Name for one, and her appearance. They were both reminiscent of the dark Lord. Riddle, Lirdde, both spelled with the same letters. It was no coincidence. Her last name, in earnest, was Riddle. The one and only heir to the Slytherin throne.

She sat atop the stool after a moment of struggling to get atop it. Her small stature a bit of an inconvenience. The hat, already looming over her head- obviously going to be far too big for her- had not even touched her crown, before it screamed "Slytherin!" It sent the headmaster looks that reeked 'Keep an eye on this one, Sir."

Smirking rather creepily, maliciously many would say, she slipped down off the hard wooden seat and walked slowly to the table of her predicted house. As she made her way to the rear of the table, a leg jutted out in front of her suddenly and she tripped ungracefully, falling flat on her face. She looked up into the mocking face of the offender. She got to her feet, brushing herself off whilst scowling. Her hands curled into tight balls, trying to master her rage. Always quick to be angered.

"Aww, how cute," the sixth year Gryffindor who was responsible for her blunder drawled as if talking to an infant. Definitely not smart. "You ought to be more careful, ickle firstie~"  
"What did you call me?" She growled through gritted teeth, temper flaring.  
"Oh, how adorable! She's upset! What are you going to do little kiddie? Annoy me to death with endless crying?" He continued. Sarah, however, had picked up on the inkling of change in his eyes which had hinted at fear before he had hidden it back in his Lion like exterior.  
"You've obviously got no clue what I'm capable of." He hand was involuntarily going to her inner breast pocket for her wand.  
"And _what _could _you _possibly do to _me_?" He chuckled, turning to his friends, who he was obviously showing off for, to make sure they were watching. They, of course, were stupid enough to laugh along.

The candles above the heads of the students in the Great hall flared, wax beginning to drip at an alarming rate from a few. A few students were hissing as they were scolded by the hot liquid dripping onto them. Many first years pulled their formal hats onto their heads and others simply roughed it out or covered their heads with their sleeves. The fire was reacting to the raw magical aura Sarah gave off when angered.

The boy's smile faded and gave way to an expression as he looked up and saw that the candle directly above Sarah, had the largest flame of all. He blanched Sarah, he realized rather dumbly was a force to be reckoned with. The resonating flames were voice of that. He gulped and began to back away, Sarah smiling cruelly, noticed. Stepping forward, Sarah kept the distance between them the same. The Gryffindor was sweating profusely now, and not just from the intense heat of the room caused by the candles. The staff had, for the most part been shocked into silence.  
"Sarah!" Severus Snape began, trying in vain to sound like an authority figure towards the girl who he knew in his heart, never would obey anyone. He had been the first to speak, minus the shrieks of the students (and Flitwick). Everyone else in the room had remained still and silent stunned into terrified silence.  
"Sarah, Sto-"  
"Shut up, uncle!" She exploded. Drawing her wand, she threw a spell at the boy, effectively hurtling him towards the back wall. And thus, The new dark lord was born. Or rather, born into _society_.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was now splayed on the floor in front of the enormous oak double doors that gave entrance to the hall. He wasn't moving. Sarah gave herself a satisfied harrumph and flicked a few stray bangs from her her pale face with her wand. She began to move towards the seat she'd been heading for to begin with, her too-big robes swishing about her gracefully rippling with her every move. _I'm nothing like Snape... I prefer to lay low and not be dramatic about things. To the point. _The thoughts of differentiation made her grow a smirk of pleasantry.

Finally reaching her destination, she put her wand back in its respective home in her robes and slid into the long bench near the end. Immediately, students began to shift away in a hurried manner, not even caring about their appearance. _How un-aristocratic... no sense of decency. _She smirked once again; Sarah rather liked it when people feared her. Call it hunger for power. She patiently sat waiting for the room to regain it's non-composure and chaos. "I do hope they finish up with the sorting soon. I'm starving." she voiced louder than necessary, in order for someone to hear her and start it all up again.

The candles had fizzled back to their original state and Sarah was sitting boredly at her seat, waiting for the chaos and screams that was sure to ensue. That is, she was until he Uncle reluctantly rose from his seat at the head table and began to walk toward her. She watched his neck as he gulped, obviously threatened. Her lip quirked up for a moment before she frowned as she realized she was now being dragged from her seat. Severus dragged her by the elbow out of the hall, making sure to have a firm, but not harsh grasp. He remembered what happened the last time he had physically hurt her. He likely never would forget. As soon as they emerged from the eyes of the crowds of children, he let go of her arm as if it were a sewer rat or some other such thing you would be scared to touch for more time than necessary.  
"Sarah! I thought you had more common sense than that."  
"Yes, and You'd think you'd have the common sense to wash your hair, too."  
Snape grumbled, realizing that berating the girl had no effect. "It makes no sense to pretend I am what I'm not. It's quite obvious."  
"It does make sense, Sarah. You can't take on a whole army of aurors and I'm not going to help when that's exactly what comes and bites you in the rear, girl!" He whispered harshly, exasperated.  
"Whatever...." She strode back in an annoyed expression on her face, acting like an uncaring child who was just told what to do. Snape followed her lead and acted as though he had dealt effectively with the girl.

Sarah turned to the doors as there was the thump of the creaky old door connecting with the limp body of the boy who had been enough of an idiot to cross her. She smirked as an elderly man with scraggly, greasy brown hair down to his hunched shoulders and sporting ragged workers' clothes peeked in the door an paled nearly instantly at the sight of the body. Sarah wondered why he had yet to be spirited off to the medical wing. _Oh, yeah, because I was naughty and drove everyone into an infernal stunned silence._

She smirked yet again and turned once again to the man in the door. _Filch I presume? _She'd forced Severus into giving detailed analysis of all the staff. The cat, known as the infamous Mrs. Norris, popped in and her thoughts were merited to be true. Immediately, Sarah began to attempt to lure the wonderfully deviant creature to her. Rubbing her fingers together and making a chatter-like noise, she called it to her. Surprisingly, the cat came right up and jumped in her lap. _Well, well! Not as bad as the rumors, are you? Or can you just tell that I'm not a goody-goody?_

Dumbledore, unsettled by what occurred but hiding it behind a calm mask, looked to Severus, trying to make it clear they needed to talk when the Potions Master walked into the Great Hall. Then he looked back at McGonagall, "Please, Professor, continue the Sorting". Before McGonagall could turn around and restart the sorting, worried whispers and frantic looks can be seen all around. Dumbledore stands up and claps loudly "I know what has occurred has unsettled you all greatly...with the exception of some, but you must _not _let this color your lifes!, now please be quiet and watch as these new faces join Hogwarts". He settled himself as the School' occupants quieted.

Several students stared down the table at her as if she were mad... mad-der. _Staring. Really. Good Salazar, what has aristocracy come to?_ Mrs. Norris, every student's enemy was sitting contentedly in her lap, purring away as Sarah scratched beneath the furry ears. She kept up absentmindedly, already starting to think of how she was going to torture her good little cousin. Well, technically, he was bigger, but still... It was a pastime she was going to have to use to get ready and keep herself going whilst she plotted and trained to avenge her father. She'd only gotten a few months with the man.

Sarah looked for the tiny blonde head amongst the sea of other students. Spotting the platinum blonde locks, she began immediately, sending a babble hex his way. Severus eyes her murderously and she simply gave a bored, slightly amused look to the man at the head table. She looked about the room innocently, returning to her activity of stroking the cat.

Argus Filch, she noticed with mirth, looked rather hurt and stricken at his faithful companion's betrayal. Standing at the wall, task forgotten, he simply stared at her in shock, horror almost. A small smirk colored her thin, pink lips.

The food appeared instantly, and unlike the other First-years, she was unastonished and bored, automatically magicking food onto her plate. Piles of it, too. While Severus wasn't horribly rich, he still had some money and Sarah used more of it than he. She ate him out of house and home, practically. It was a wonder _he _wasn't malnourished, to tell the truth.

She smelled her steak and pushed it to the edge, smelling that it was overdone and had hardly any spices and marinade on it. _Common people's food._ Her lip curled up in a grimace; she liked her steak rare. She loaded cheese onto her potato and began to fork it into he mouth. Though from the table up front, she appeared to be innocent at the moment and she could feel the stares of her uncle and a few others lift off of her person. Under the table, however, she was attempting to humiliate her cousin.

( This was actually a roleplay of a friend and mine's, but with the removal of one of her characters. I wanted it to be aaaall about Sarah. But, erm... although the actual roleplay is even more humorous than this (by far!), I don't really want to post all her stuff 'cause I'd have to edit it to be more my style or I'd kill myself. I write in a writer's style permanently and don't get out of it as some do. One paragraph in this whole second chapter is her's save for the corrections I made to it. Thank you Shadow-chan, ILY!!!)


End file.
